RWBY, Island of the Amazons
by noble4259
Summary: Jaune and his faithful crew have been searching for the Island of the amazons for two agonizing weeks. When a storm capsizes their boat and leaves them stranded on a random Island, they soon discover that this isn't just some random patch of land on the sea. It's the Island they've been searching for. The Island of the amazons. (humor and romance fic)
1. Finding the island

**Author's Note: Why did I make this? The idea came to me when I was working and I just wanted to write it. This will be a fic I'll update when I'm bored and feel like making something funny. This will mainly be a humor and romance fic. More will be revealed as to why the amazons are so strong, but that's for later. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"We have traveled for months!" Jaune stated dramatically.

"Two weeks." Mike spoke bluntly

"We've lost many good friends!"

"We threw Cardin off the ship at the docks."

"The sea has been treacherous!"

"The waves haven't gone over five feet high and we're using a full sized ship."

Jaune threw his hands up in the air and looked at Mike and the rest of his friends.

"I'm trying to make an awesome monologue! You all can at least humor me!" He yelled at all of them. Ren, Sun, Neptune, and Mike gave him blank stares. Jaune sighed and looked toward the bow of the ship.

"My brothers in arms! We are adventurers! Thrill seekers! We are traveling the open waters to find the legendary island of all men's dreams! We are searching, for the island of the amazons!"

"Jaune, I don't like raining on your parade but we've been using that map you found for the past two weeks and haven't found anything. Yes, we're all single and want to find girlfriends, but this is too much trouble to find an island that doesn't exist!" Ren stated angrily and with frustration.

Jaune wasn't deterred and saw that in the horizon there was an oncoming storm. "Everyone get down below! There's a storm coming!"

Everyone scrambled down below deck and heard the rain pouring with lightning striking the water. "Man! It's a good thing that this ship has an autopilot! It would suck if I had to steer the boat in this weather!" Jaune said with relief.

As soon as Jaune said this, the ship got struck by lightning and started to flood with water. "AHHH WATER!" Neptune screamed in fear and clung to the ceiling. Sun sighed, "Well looks like this it guys! We're alll gonna drown to death and die virgins!" Sun spoke with no hope.

Jaune wasn't afraid and went above deck. He could see a strip of land in the distance and ordered the autopilot to go to the island. "Brace yourselves men! We're going to be crashing!" Jaune yelled with a bit of fear in his voice. The ship hit rocks near the island and capsized.

 **(After the storm, unknown island)**

"Ohhh my head!" Jaune said as he woke up. He looked around and saw his friends already awake. They all made it into the island safe and sound. "Well! This is fanfuckingtastic! Stranded on an island in the middle of nowhere!" Mike yelled in anger and sliced his blade into a tree.

"Hey! We're at least alive and have our weapons! We can be rescued still if we can find the emergency gps." Jaune stated with hope and the rest of the guys nodded in agreement. Mike huffed and sheathed his blade. They all made sure their weapons were ready and had bullets then set off. Unfortunately, they couldn't find the gps and started to wander into the jungle. Mike was at the front swinging his giant sword through the foliage while Ren was behind him, Jaune was in the middle, Neptune behind him and Sun bringing up the rear.

"What are we looking for again?" Sun asked in confusion.

"People, water and animals to eat." Mike grunted from the front. A few hundred more feet in and the group found themselves in front of a waterfall. "Hell yeah! We found our water source!" Sun yelled triumphantly and threw off his shirt to dive in. He dove into it and surfaced within a sigh of pleasure. "Guys this water is perfect! Jump in!"

Everyone looked at each other and tore off their clothes to jump in. "This water doesn't have any bugs or polllen in it. It's like perfect water that's unfiltered." Ren spoke in surprise while the rest of the gang started to drink from it.

"Dude this water kicks ass! It tastes awesome! Better than any bottled water!" Neptune spoke in excitement. Mike was looking into the forest with a serious gaze. Jaune noticed this and went over to him.

"See something Mike?" Jaune asked in a low voice.

Mike nodded and spoke,"I saw movement above the waterfall. I'm gonna go check out what it was. If it was an animal, I'll kill it and we'll eat it. If it's something else? I'll probably try to kill it."

He got out of the water and hefted his sword onto his shoulder. He was gone for about five minutes and during that time, the guys could hear Mike yelling in pain and cussing up a storm. Then he and another figure crashed out of the forest into a clearing. Mike was panting hard and had cuts all over his body, his opponent was a tall woman with blood red hair and didn't look fatigued at all, but did sport a few cuts across her body. She charged him again and he tried to block her spear, but the red haired warrior sweeped his legs out from under him and Mike hit the ground hard. He tried to get up and she stomped on his back. All the guys looked in shock at their best fighter and strongest member be beaten so handily.

She gazed at the group of guys and spoke, "I am Pyrrha Nikos, leader of the amazons. This man at my feet fought well and is worthy of being a suitable mate for my sisters. The rest of you must prove your worth if you want to stay on my island."

The guys stared at her in awe and Jaune pointed at Ren in triumph, "I TOLD YOU THE ISLAND WAS REAL! HA!"


	2. Trial By Combat!

**Posted the wrong chapter on accident. I was fixing a few mistakes and clicked on the wrong doc.**

 **Updated this cause I had time! Thanks for the reviews and faves! Read and Review!**

 **Responses to anonymous reviews:**

 **Crimson: Hehehe maybe?**

 **Guest 1: Don't worry. All will be revealed soon.**

 **Guest 2: You got your wish. Neo is already in it! (hint, She may be going after Jaune alongside Pyrrha!)**

 **Guest 3: Screw off. This is my story. It's a comedy fic and I can make it how I want. If I want to have an OC, i damn will have an OC in it. Don't like what I do then don't read it. If you want to get into a discussion as to why I have an OC in it, make a profile and we'll talk. If not, then fuck off and stop be annoying.**

* * *

The group stared in awe at the beautiful, scantily clad amazon named Pyrrha standing in front of them.

"Are you guys gonna keep staring at her or are you idiots going to help me?!" Mike grunted with annoyance and Pyrrha looked down at him.

"Silence. You've already been defeated and do not have any aura to protect you. All of you will come with me to prove your worth if you wish to be able to stay on my island."

Mike glared up at her and answered a question on everyone's mind, "What the hell is aura?"

Pyrrha stared down at him and responded, "You all will learn once you prove yourselves. Follow me"

She took her foot off of Mikes back and he got up. He had a few nasty cuts on his back and chest.

The five men followed her for a few miles until they were met with the sight of what looked like a small village in a valley. They stared at the beauty of the small town and took in the sight of the valley.

The walked down a path and were met with the arrival of even more amazons. One was an orange haired girl who had a stone hammer rested on her shoulder, another was a short girl with black hair with the tips red and had what looked like a scythe on her back, the next girl was a blonde beauty who was even more endowed than Pyrrha and had metal spiked gauntlets on her fists, next was a beautiful black haired girl with cat ears who had a katana and the final one was a brilliantly white haired petite girl with a rapier.

They stared at the guys in curiosity and took in their appearance. The white haired girl was eyeing Neptune with an intense stare and he shuffled nervously, Sun felt the cat eared girl look at him with intensity and he swallowed nervously. Ren could see that the orange haired girl was gazing at him with a hungry look and she licked her lips at his form. Ren felt himself shake in fear and he looked away. The small girl was looking at Mike with mixed emotions and the blonde had her eyes on him as well. Jaune felt that Pyrrha was staring at him but he still smiled dumbly and in triumph for being right about the island being real.

"These are my sisters. The hammer wielding one is Nora Valkyrie, the black haired cat eared girl is Blake Belladonna, the small scythe wielding girl is Ruby Rose, blonde girl is Yang Xiao Long who is also Ruby's biological sister, white haired petite girl is Weiss Schnee and you have already met me. We have other sisters that are here but they are either resting or hunting."

Yang stepped forward and looked at Pyrrha, "So we gonna take our picks leader? Cause I'm liking the merchandise you've brought." She spoke with a mischievous smile.

"Not yet Yang. They must show they are worthy of being our mates. We will have them go through trial by combat against some of the most dangerous beasts on the island and if they win, they'll be allowed to stay. If not, then the beasts shall claim their lives."

All of the guys audibly gulped and Jaune spoke up, "Uh so who is going to fight what now?"

Pyrrha looked at Jaune and spoke, "We will choose beasts that will suit your body structure and combat style. You use a sword and shield, but also have a decent build. You will fight the Ursa, the feminine faced one with the pink strip will fight the king Taijitu, the monkey faunus will fight the Beowulf, the blue haired boy will fight the Boarbatusk and the giant sword wielding one will fight the Beringel. The test will happen immediately. Which one of you will volunteer to be first?"

Jaune stepped forward, "I will. My name is Jane Arc of Vale and I will fight the Ursa!" He spoke with confidence and Pyrrha smiled at him, "Very well Jaune. All of you follow me to the arena."

Everyone followed Pyrrha and the girls followed behind the guys whispering to one another.

"So which one do you like Blakey?" Yang asked with a smirk, "I like the monkey guy. He has a good build and seems like a strong person. We'll see how he does against the Beowulf. What about you?"

"I like the short haired guy with the big ass sword. That curved greatsword looks badass and he seems like a strong warrior. Pyrrha said she fought him and he was able to land a few hits on her. That's pretty impressive if you ask me."

Blake nodded and looked at Nora, who was still staring at the one guy with the pink strip of hair. "Nora? You look like you're about to pounce that guy. Why?"

"I don't know. He just gives me a vibe that says he'll care for you no matter what. I can't wait to see him fight!"

Their eyes landed on Weiss and Ruby with raised eyebrows. Weiss gave them an angry glare and sighed, "Blue haired boy. Seems like a person that's a charmer."

Everyone's eyes were on Ruby who was fidgeting. "I kinda liked the same guy Yang likes. I like weapons and his sword looks really cool."

Yang smiled at her sister and hugged her tight, "Let's hope he can beat the Beringel little sis."

 **(Amazon Arena)**

Jaune stood in the middle of the arena preparing himself for his battle. "Jaune Arc! Your opponent is the Ursa! It is strong but slow! Outmaneuver it and you will be victorious! BEGIN!"

A cage opened across from Jaune and out came a huge bear like creature with red eyes that he had never seen before. Jaune swallowed in nervousness and readied his sword. It lumbered toward him and slammed down to crush him. He rolled underneath it's strike and stabbed into it's left rib. It roared in rage and swiped it's paw at him. Jaune wasn't able to dodge it and raised his shield to block the beast. His shield held, but he was launched across the arena. Jaune yelped in pain as he tumbled onto the ground and quickly recovered. _"Holy shit! That thing sent me flying! If I hadn't raised my shield, I'd be dead! Gotta be more careful and try to cut it's head off."_ Jaune thought as he charged at the Ursa. It tried swiping at him again and he dashed to the right to avoid it. He rolled behind it and stabbed his sword into it's neck. It roared in pain and tried to throw him off, but Jaune rode it out and swiped his sword to behead the monster. It's head hit the floor and Jaune stood there panting in exhaustion. He looked up at the guys and they all cheered for him and Pyrrha was smiling down at him.

"Well done Jaune Arc. You've proven your worth. NEO!" Pyrrha spoke and a girl even shorter than Ruby appeared. She looked up at Pyrrha, "Please take Jaunt to the healing springs and come back when he is situated." Pyrrha ordered and he small girl nodded happily.

She leaped down to Jaune and grabbed his arm to lead him toward the springs. Pyrrha looked at the remaining four guys and spoke, "Who's next?"

Neptune stood and brought out his trident. He stood in the center of the ring like Jaune and Spoke, "My name is Neptune Valisias and I come from Vacuo." He spoke confidently, "Very well Neptune Valisias. The Boarbatusk is heavily armored and fast, but it's stomach is extremely weak and unarmored. BEGIN!"

Neptune killed the Boarbatusk without much trouble. It was fast for sure, but it couldn't turn to recorrect it's path. He was able to slam into it's side hard and stabbed it's vulnerable underbelly.

Neo returned to bring him to the springs and Sun stood next.

"My name is Sun Wukong and I come from Vacuo as well." He announced.

"The Beowulf is fast and agile so be wary Sun Wukong. It has decent strength but not nearly as strong as the Ursa. BEGIN!"

Sun readied his staff and the Beowulf came sprinting at him. He blocked a few strikes with some difficulty. It had some strength but he needed to watch out for it's slashes with those claws. It pushed him back and it sliced him across the chest. Sun yelled in pain and started to swing his staff fast. He rolled underneath it's swipe and he smashed his staff into the Beowulf til it's head was a puddle of mush.

He panted tiredly and looked at his wound. There were three deep gashes that were oozing blood. Blake was watching from the stands and thought that Sun looked hot being battle damaged.

Neo came back again and took Sun to heal. Mike stood up and jumped down to the arena. "My name is Mike Yacidian and I come from Morrowind."

"The Beringel has thick armor, great strength and fast movement. You must use heavy strikes to break it's armor and stay mobile Mike Yacidian."

Mike looked up at her and spoke, "Didn't you say I was worthy earlier after we fought? Why do I have to fight one of these things too?"

"Because the others have fought as well. No more talk. BEGIN!"

He got into his stance and held his blade at the ready. The Beringel charged out of the cage and leaped into the air to smash Mike. He jumped out of the way and it rushed him again. He let out a battle cry and sliced his massive sword across the gorilla like beast across it's chest. It roared in anger and smashed it's fist into Mike hard. He held up his blade to block the oncoming blow and was sent flying. He hit the arena wall hard and coughed up a bit of blood. He fell to one knee and wiped the blood from his mouth. He yelled again and rushed towards the Beringel. It jumped into the air and tried to smash Mike, but he stepped inside the beasts guard and started to spin his sword with destructive power. All the blows cut into the Beringel with deadly efficiency and finished it off with a thrust through it's chest. He yanked his blade out and stood above it's disapearing corpse out of breath. He was taken to the Springs and Ren went down to face his opponent.

"My name is Lie Ren and I come from Mistral." He spoke.

"The King Taijitu is a snake monster that has two heads. One black and the other white. It has deadly fangs and you must go for the eyes if you wish to kill it Lie Ren. BEGIN!"

The snake slithered out and screeched at Ren. He readied his serrated combat knives and stood at the ready. It lunged at him with a deadly bite, but Ren flipped over it's strike and landed on it's head. He slashed into it with the razor sharp blade and it screamed in agony. It threw him into the air and opened it's jaws to swallow him whole. Ren corrected himself in mid-air and stabbed his knife into the snakes eye. He kept pulling down and it completely cut the black side of the snakes head open. The white head bit at him and he sidestepped. Ren smashed his blade into it's fang and it broke off. He leaped into the air, grabbed the fang and slammed it into the right eye of the Taijitu. The fang exploded out the other side of it's head and he wiped his weapons off while breathing heavily.

Pyrrha smiled as he went to the springs and looked at her fellow amazons.

"Looks like we found some powerful mates and warriors." She spoke with excitement and pride.

The rest of the girls agreed and wondered how they would do as mates.


	3. The Amazons Choose Their Mates!

"Man this water kicks ass! It's healing my wounds!" Sun said with joy as the rest of the guys relaxed. Jaune was smiling still at the fact that they were really on an island full of beautiful women and said women want them as mates.

"Which girls caught your guy's eyes? I like Pyrrha! She's kick ass and is beautiful. Plus, her red hair is amazing. I've never seen hair like hers before." Jaune said with a goofy smile. Neptune tapped his chin and spoke, "I like that Weiss girl. Her hair is really exotic and she has a nice aroma." Ren spoke up next, "I think the one who will choose me is that Nora girl. She was staring at me like a piece of meat. I like her, but I don't know if I could take her energetic personality. You all know how I like to be quiet and be a bit of an introvert so we'll have to see."

Everyone nodded and Sun spoke next, "I like the Blake girl. She's a faunus and seems like someone I could get along with. Plus she's like a classic beauty." The guys looked at Mike and he sighed, "Won't deny I like that Yang chick. She's strong and confident. Honestly what my dream girl is, someone who can kick ass and looks as good as her. That's about it. Her little sister is cute but she seems to be a little young."

They all nodded and Neo came in. She held up a wooden sign that said, 'Pyrrha wants you all to get dressed and come with me.' She stood there and watched them all get dressed. She stared at Jaune the most and wondered if her leader would share him. They all walked to the center of the village and every amazon was awake and back from hunting. All of them were beautiful in their own right and they stared at the group of guys in awe. The boys blushed at all the attention they were getting and stood in front of Pyrrha. She was smiling brightly and looked at the young men.

"All five of you have proven your worth by fighting some of the islands deadliest creatures and we now will decide on who will get first dibs on you!"

All the guys had looks of confusion on their faces, "Uh, dibs?" Jaune asked questionably. Pyrrha nodded. "Yes. I get first dibs because I lead the amazons and I choose you Jaune Arc to be my mate."

Jaune went wide eyed and Pyrrha stepped down to grab Jaune and threw him over her shoulder. "The rest of you know the order! I will decide on sharing Jaune after we mate! Have fun!" Pyrrha walked away with Jaune in tow still dumbstruck. Yang walked forward and smirked. "Alright ladies! Since I'm Pyrrha's second in command I choose next." She zeroed in on Mike who had sweat dripping from his brow in nervousness. "Mike Yacidian! I choose you! Also! You will be shared with my younger sister!" Yang declared and Mike had a face of shock, "Wait WHAT!?" He yelled and Yang was on him in an instant. She hit him hard on the back of the head and he went out. Yang smirked and looked at Blake, "Your choice now Blakey!" Yang walked away with Ruby beside her and Mike knocked out over her shoulder. Blake stepped forward and pointed at Sun, "Sun Wukong. Come with me." Sun nodded and walked away with her. Nora went up next and Pointed at Ren, "Lie Ren! I choose you!" Ren sighed and relented to the hammer wielding redhead. She grabbed his arm and led him away. Weiss looked at Neptune, "Neptune please come with me. We will decide to share once they pass the final few tests!" All of the young women cheered and Neptune followed Weiss away.

 **(Pyrrha and Jaune)**

"So were gonna have sex?" Jaune asked bluntly and Pyrrha nodded, "Yes but not now. You need to pass a final test in order to mate with me. The tasks won't be too difficult but you must complete them." Jaune nodded back, "Okay. So what are the tests?"

Pyrrha smiled a little mischievously at him.

* * *

 **So this is a short chapter. I'm trying to think what the trials should be that the guys should do to be able to have sex! I'll take any suggestions. SO! What girls should the guys share with? All of team NDGO, Neo, Arslan, Reese, Neon Kat, Malchite twins, Coco and Velvet will be the other members of the tribe. So who should be part of what guys own little harem? Maybe Pyrrha sharing Jaune with Neo? Blake sharing Sun with Neon? Weiss sharing with Nebula? You all can decide and I'll see what I can do! Read and Review!**


	4. Trials!

"The first trial is seeing the size of your penis Jaune." Pyrrha spoke bluntly and Jaune looked at her dumbly. "You need to see how big my penis is?"

Pyrrha nodded and gestured him to pull off his pants. Jaune did what she wanted and took off his pants. Staring at Pyrrha in her bikini fur outfit made him fully erect and it stood proudly at a solid eight inches. Pyrrha smiled and walked forward. "Good size. It's very large indeed. The next trial is a very simple one."

Jaune looked at her. "And what might that be?"

Pyrrha looked back at him and smirked. "Snu snu. We're going to see how long you'll be able to last during sex~"

Jaune paled in nervousness as the amazon descended herself upon him.

 **(Ren and Nora)**

"Alright Renny! Take off your pants!" Nora commanded.

"Nora, shouldn't we get to know one another before we go that far?" Ren asked in a questioning voice. Nora laughed loudly and pulled him in for a bonecrushing hug. "OOOHH Renny! That's why I love you! Your kind, you said you can make food and you are really attractive! I can't wait to have snu snu!"

Ren stared down at the energetic girl. "Snu snu? What's that?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Snu snu is sex silly! Now take off your pants! Your queen demands it!" Nora ordered him and Ren complied. He was standing fully erect at seven and a half inches with a slight blush on his face. "HAHA! I got a keeper!" Nora cheered loudly and pounced on top of Ren. She pinned his arms down and started to kiss him with hunger. Ren felt himself giving way to the beautiful redhead and lost himself to lust.

 **(Blake and Sun)**

"So let me guess Blake, you gotta see how big my junk is?" Sun asked and Blake nodded.

"Yes. Anything below six inches is a bad omen and isn't allowed."

Sun sighed in relief and dropped his drawers. Standing at seven inches, Sun looked at Blake proudly. She had a slight blush and nodded in happiness. "Yep. You're good Sun." She walked towards him and planted a soft kiss on his mouth. The two had a pleasant kiss and broke away.

"So are we supposed to have sex or..."

"Usually but I would like to take things slow. We're not supposed to be your only mates."

"Wait what?"

Blake nodded. "Each one of you will have at least three mates each, maybe more. As you saw, your friend Mike already has Ruby and Yang. He will get at least one or two more. We want every amazon in our tribe to have a mate so we will share you all. However, since Pyrrha is the clan leader, she can keep Jaune for herself. But, I don't think she's that selfish. Would you like to meet some of the other girls?"

Sun nodded and walked hand in hand with Blake back towards the village.

 **(Mike, Ruby and Yang)**

"Alright tough guy, drop your breeches!" Yang ordered in a commanding voice. Mike sighed and showed his seven and a half in dick. Yang was smiling with a small blush and Ruby was as red as a tomato. He pulled up his pants and Yang walked over to Mike and gripped his muscles. "Good build. Not too much bulk but enough to show your power. Your perfect for me, sis get over here!"

Ruby walked over nervously. Mike looked down at her and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and felt his muscles too.

"Can I see your sword?" She asked in a quiet voice. Mike handed her his curved greatsword(Exile greatsword from Dark souls 3) and she got real giddy. She ran her hand over the blade and felt it's smooth metal.

Yang smiled at her sister and looked at Mike. "She likes weapons a lot, so this is a good way for her to open up to you. SO! Wanna know what your gonna do now that your our mate?"

Mike nodded and she continued, "Basically, your like our husband but we share you. We also share you with at least one or two more girls to make sure every amazon has a mate. I got two friends of mine who will like you a lot. Come on I'll show ya to em." Yang grabbed his hand and Ruby did as well. The three set off to meet the other amazons.

 **(Neptune and Weiss)**

"Take off your pants please." Weiss requested and Neptune showed her his seven inch dick. Weiss blushed and told him to put his pants back on.

"Now, as my mate I will have to tell you that I will be sharing you with other amazons. You will have more mates than just me, but I'm your first mate. I decide who will be your other mates but will share you equally with the other girls. Would you like to meet the others?"

"Sure. Let's go snow angel."

Weiss blushed at his nickname for her and grabbed his arm.

* * *

In another part of the Island, another faction lived. One even older than the amazons the Pyrrha led. They were though to not exist and were mere legend, but are very real. They called themselves, the MILFS.

"So. We have more men the crash landed on the island?" Raven asked her scout Kali.

Kali nodded, "That's right Raven. Looks like we'll be battling our daughters for some fresh meat." She licked her lips in anticipation.

"Enough daydreaming Kali. We must tell Salem. Gather the others.

"Will do."

* * *

 **So what Milfs should we have? Pyrrha's mother? Summer? Review and I'll see what I can do! Group pairings will be revealed next chapter! Read and Review!**


	5. Guys Meet Their Other Mates!

**New chapter! The final pairings will be revealed! Read and Review! OH! If anyone knows of any good fanart that involves amazons and RWBY, please leave a review or PM me! I want to get a good thumbnail for this!**

* * *

 **(Pyrrha and Jaune)**

Jaune and Pyrrha were making out furiously and with hunger. Pyrrha was just about to take off his pants when the door opened to reveal a smiling Neo.

Pyrrha gave the short girl a small glare for interrupting her and Jaune's mating. "What is it Neo?" Pyrrha asked in a slightly irritated voice.

Neo held up a sign. 'Can I share him with you leader? I Know that your his main mate and I will not get in your way, but I really like him.' She looked at Pyrrha hopefully.

Pyrrha smiled at Neo and nodded. "I'll share Jaune with you Neo. I'm not so selfish that I won't share him. By the way Jaune, I am not your only mate. You will have multiple mates and Neo is now your second mate. I will take you to town so that you may meet another two girls and your friends will have more than one mate as well. Let's go to the village now to meet your other mates Jaune."

Jaune followed Pyrrha and Neo grabbed him to pull him in for a kiss. She kissed him with lust and lapped her tongue around inside his mouth. She broke away and jumped onto his like a baby sloth and rubbed her cheek onto his. Jaune blushed heavily at how affectionate Neo was being and Pyrrha just smirked at them.

 **(Amazon Village)**

"Jaune, I'd like you to meet two of my most trusted scouts, Velvet Scartalina and Reese Chloris." Pyrrha introduced the two girls and they waved to Jaune. Velvet looked nervous and was shifting nervously. She and Reese were the ones who found the boys when they first got on the island and they reported back to Pyrrha who then retrieved them. Velvet fell for Jaune hard after seeing his built body and goofy personality. Reese liked him as well, since he was brave enough to volunteer to fight the Ursa. She thougth he had balls and was cute, so she asked Pyrrha if she would share him with her.

Jaune walked up to the two beautiful girls nervously and introduced himself. "I'm Jaune Arc. I guess I can tell all four you a bit about myself. I have seven sisters, can fix wounds, never had a girlfriend, and I lead the group of guys that crash landed here. I think you two are extremely beautiful and will love you both with all my heart." He said with some anxiousness in his voice.

Velvet smiled sweetly at Jaune and gave him a small kiss on his cheek. Reese gave him a sultry smirk and frenched him hard like Neo did. Jaune was dumbstruck from her kiss and it was like his mind had crashed. When he went searching for the amazons, he didn't think he'd be getting a harem of beautiful women!"

"Alright girls, lets lay down the ground rules. First, I will have sex with Jaune first since I claimed him. Next will be Neo, then Velvet, and finally Reese. Unless you two would like to have him at once. It doesn't matter to me."

"We'll do it together." Velvet and Reese said in sync.

Jaune gulped and hoped that he lasted long enough to satisfy his four mates. Something was digging at the back of his mind. He swore that someone was watching him.

What Jaune didn't know, a MILF was watching him, and she has her eyes set on him. Glynda Milfwitch liked the young blonde.

 **(Ren and Nora)**

Nora and Ren were kissing each other hard in a battle of tongues. Nora was gripping the hem of Ren's shorts but he stopped her.

Nora gave him a questioning look and he spoke, "Nora, I like you a lot. But I want to take this a little slower okay?"

She nodded and hugged him real tight. "I understand Renny. When I was younger, I didn't have a home. I was alone and had no one who would love or take care of me. Pyrrha found me and took me in. She started the whole village from finding multiple amazons across the islands who were close to the same age."

Ren rubbed her back and nuzzled his face into her hair. "I won't ever leave you Nora. I promise. I'm all yours."

Nora teared up a bit at this and wiped them away. She smiled at him, "Actually, I'm not supposed to have you all to myself Renny. I'm supposed to share you. Technically I am your main mate since I claimed you, but I do need to share you. Wanna meet who I had in mind?"

Ren nodded and the two walked out of Nora's hut.

Nora dragged Ren to another hut that was a bit bigger than hers. She knocked on the door and a pretty black haired girl answered it.

"Hey Nora. What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile and Nora hugged her.

"Hi Miltia! I'd like to introduce you two to my mate Ren! Also, would you two want to share him with me?" Nora said with enthusiam.

He gave Miltia a small wave and she smiled at him. She gestured them to come inside and another voice called out, "Miltia! Who's here?!"

"Nora, Melanie! She wants to share her mate with us!" Miltia called and Melanie walked out. Ren noticed that the two were twin with Miltia having shorter hair and Melanie having longer hair.

Melanie eyed Ren and liked what she saw. "So this is your mate Nora? I like him. Lean and muscular build, strong jawline, pretty eyes and the pink strip in the hair makes him stand out. He looks like a keeper. And you want to share him with us then?"

Nora nodded happily and Melanie smirked "Thank you Nora. I assume you have dibs on the first time right?" Nora nodded again and Melanie shrugged, " It's only right. You claimed him first so you get to have first dibs. Miltia and I will share him at the same time when we get out turn. I got some sexy ideas that you'll REALLY like Ren."

She rubbed her thumb on his cheek and gave him a kiss. Miltia did the same and the two sat down with Ren and Nora joining them. The twins both leaned forward exposing their cleavage even more and stared at Ren.

"So tell us a bit about yourself Ren."

Unbeknownst to Ren or his mates, another set of eyes were watching him from the shadows. Cinder Fall was a new MILF and finally found her prey.

 **(Blake and Sun)**

"So who did you have in mind to share with Blake?" sun asked.

"A few friends of mine that are quiet like me. One of them is an archer who loves hunting but isn't the best at talking to people, her names May. She has dusky rose hair and is a bit shy. Next is Octavia, she has red hair that's darker than Pyrrha's and has always wanted to get a boyfriend. So I'm making a dream come true for her by sharing you with her. Next is Gwen, again she is a quiet girl that likes using kunai as her main weapon. Her and Octavia are best friends. Were almost to where I told them to meet us."

Sure enough, three amazons were standing in front of Blake and Sun. He could tell who was who by what Blake told him and he thought they were all beautiful.

Octavia stepped forward excitedly and glomped Blake into a tight hug. "Thank you Blake! I'm so happy that I finally can have a guy in my life!"

Blake hugged her back and Octavia broke away. She grabbed Sun and pulled him in for a searing kiss. He was shocked at how enthusiastic she was and kissed her back. The two broke away and Octavia was still giddy about sharing Sun. "I can't wait to show you how much I'll love you Sun!"

Gwen walked up to Sun and smiled at him, "My names Gwen. I watched you fight the Beowulf and was impressed at how you were able to shrug off it's blow. I'm happy to be one of your mates." She gave him a quick peck and May stumbled forward because Octavia pushed her. She looked at Sun nervously and he smiled brightly at her. She gave him a kiss to his cheek. "My names May. I saw you fight as well and hope that I can make you happy Sun." She said in a quiet voice. Sun pulled her in for a hug and she was bright red in embarrassment.

He broke away and spoke to his mates, "Why don't we go inside the hut and get to know one another better?" They all nodded and went inside.

Another pair of eyes looked on hidden from anyone's view and she smiled lustfully. "Oh daughter dearest of mine. You chose too well. I can't wait to have Sun screaming my name in ecstasy." Kali MILFadonna said as she watched the four go inside the hut. The hour of the attack would happen tomorrow, and her fellow MILFs would have their fun.

 **(Yang, Ruby and Mike)**

"Mike, I'd like you to meet two good friends of mine! Arslan and Coco! Ruby was one of Arslan's first friends and she's always helped us on hunts. Ain't that right sis?"

Ruby nodded and smiled at her friend. Arslan smiled back. "Coco has always been a friend of mine since day one. I found her that hat thing and the sunglasses when we were hunting around the island.

Mike looked at the two girls and gulped in nervousness. Arslan was a beautiful woman with dark skin and a toned body, who waved at him with a small smile. Coco wore a beret and had sunglasses, she eyed Mike and licked her lips.

"I'm liking what your selling Yang. And you're willing to share him with us two?" Coco spoke and Yang nodded. She smirked and walked up to Mike with an enticing sway of her hips. Mike stared at her and was surprised when she grabbed his dick through his pants. She gave it a good squeeze and purred. "Oh yeah. He's a good one Yang. Can't wait to see him in action!"

Arslan sighed at Coco's suggestive behavior and pulled her away from Mike. "Sorry about her. She doesn't know when to stop. It's a pleasure to meet you Mike. Your fight against the Beringel was well fought and you proved that you're extremely strong. I am glad that someone like you is my mate." She gave him a hug and kissed him. Coco came back and kissed him as well.

"I'm happy to be your girls mate. I will protect you to the death and will love you all equally with all my heart. Why don't we take some time to talk to each other? It'd be a good way to bond." Mike swore and suggested. They all nodded and smiled happily at his conviction and promise.

Two sets of eyes from the trees eyed at Mike and looked at one another. Raven Branwen and Mocha Adel stared at one another in silent understanding. They would share the young man and would fight their own daughters for him. The two senior MILFs would have their needs quenched tomorrow during the attack.

 **(Weiss and Neptune)**

"Neptune, I'd like you to meet Neon, Dew and Nebula. They all have been the less rowdy of the amazons and have always been good friends of mine."

Neptune looked at the three girls and smiled. Dew was a beautiful blonde girl who had a prim and proper tone like Weiss. Nebula was more laid back looking and had hair that was similar colored as his and he liked that. Neon was a cat faunus with a tail and she gave him a meow with a paw.

"My name is Dew. Weiss is a good friend and excellent judge of character. If she thinks that you're a good mate, then so do I." She smiled at Neptune and gave him a hug and kiss.

"I'm Nebula. I like your hair by the way. It's a lot like mine and I gotta say, violet and blue mix pretty well." She ended that last part suggestively and he blushed at what she said. She gave him a warm kiss and Neon went next.

She zipped behind him with inhuman speed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "OOOHH I like him Weissy! He looks really cute that I could just eat him up!" She rubbed her face onto his cheek and kissed his neck. She even bit his ear playfully and Neptune blushed heavily at the act.

"Let's get to know him a bit better first before you do anything to him Neon." Weiss ordered and Neon obliged.

The four of them obliged and sat down to familiarize themselves with Neptune.

Another new MILF looked on and smiled. "Sorry little sister. But I'll be taking him." Winter vowed and returned back to the MILFs.

The battle would begin tomorrow and it will decide who gets the men.

* * *

 **Holy hell this took forever. Next chapter, the MILF's attack! Read and Review!**


	6. MILFS Attack!

**New chapter! Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

Ren told the twins and Nora about how he trained in combat school for the military and was one of the top performers. He was second in the school while Sun was third just barely, Jaune was fourth and Neptune was fifth. Mike was at the top of the class because of his raw physical power and how he wielded his curved greatsword with ease.

The three of them were impressed by his skill and wanted to know about his family. He told them about his father Li and An Ren, who were both alive and hoped that he stayed safe. He told them that he could cook and would be happy to make something for all of them.

"It's good we've gotten to know you better Renny! Now it's my turn! I like smashing things with my hammer, eating things, sloths and fighting!" Nora said simply with pride and the malachites went next.

"We both enjoy keeping our hair in good condition and hunting. We hang out with Nora, bring her hunting and spar sometimes. We've been friends since we could remember." Melanie and Miltia said back and forth.

Right after she was done speaking, the front door to their hut broke open. In walked a curvaceous, older looking woman who looked at Ren in hunger. Nora and the twins were horrified by the sight of this woman and Ren took notice of this. He stood up and glared at the woman with intensity.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Ren spoke with intensity.

Cinder smiled at Ren evilly and spoke, "Why I'm here for you Young man. I'm one of the true amazons on this island known as a MILF and you will be mine."

Fire came out of her palms and Ren stood there in shock. He sweated nervously and prayed to Oum that the rest of the guys were okay.

 **(Jaune)**

And it wasn't for Jaune. Pyrrha and him were about to have sex, when a blonde older woman (who was extremely beautiful) crashed through the roof and stared at him in hunger.

"Pyrrha Nikos, you know that I am the second in command of the MILFS and will submit. I will not hold back." The hot blonde milf spoke and Jaune was staring at her with his jaw on the floor. He now had a hot milf running after him while having a harem! He loved this island! Glynda grew impatient and launched Pyrrha out of the hut. Jaune snapped out of his trance and ran to his mate in worry. Pyrrha was unscathed but had a nervous look on her face.

"I will not allow you to take my mate! We have dibs!" Pyrrha ordered and Glynda laughed.

"You know that defeating us is impossible Pyrrha. We have semblances while you do not. Give up and your village will be spared." Glynda warned and Pyrrha answered by brandishing her spear. Glynda charged her with a storm of debris and clashed.

 **(Mike)**

"So yeah, I was an orphan growing up and lived on my own. Jaune's family gave me a home and I've been a friend to him ever since."

Ruby was hugging his side and Yang was behind him scratching his short hair. Arslan rubbed his shoulders and Coco rested her head on his chest.

"Well your not alone now Mike. We'll always be there for you." Ruby spoke lovingly and gripped him tighter. They sat like that for a moment and were interrupted by the roof caving in.

Two full grown women fell with the debris and stared at the group of them.

Yang clenched her fists in anger and Coco was visibly scared.

"Hello my daughter. It's been a while." Raven spoke with a callous smirk. Mocha waved at Coco and she responded by spitting in the dirt,

"Why in the hell are you two here? Leave us alone!" Yang yelled and Raven continued to smirk.

"You know that fighting me is impossible Yang. I'm far stronger than you and have my power. You only have aura and your skill. Give up and I may let you have a turn with him." Raven gave her ultimatum and Mocha nodded in agreement. "Same applies to you Coco my dear."

All four girls brandished their weapons and charged the two MILFS.

 **(Sun)**

Sun was hiding behind a pissed off Blake, who was glaring at what he assumed was her mother.

"Blake honey. I promise to share him! Let me just have a taste of him! I'm far more reasonable than the other MILFS." Kali said sweetly and licked her lips when staring at Sun.

He hid his face and Blake spoke, "No mother. He's my mate and my friends mate. You had dad but killed him by having too much sex with him!" Blake yelled loudly and Kali frowned. She sighed and disappeared from sight. "You give me no other choice then my dear daughter." She reappeared behind Blake and smashed her out the wall, then kicked away Gwen, Octavia and May. She looked at Sun and gave him a sultry wink.

"Don't go anywhere now monkey boy~ I got plans for you!" She jumped out of the hole and Sun ran after her.

 **(Neptune)**

Neptune was doing his best in trying to help his mates fight against Weiss's MILF of a sister but to no avail. He saw that more and more battle were going on with all the guys mates fighting against other older women.

"Dammit Weiss! Just share him with me! I'm still pissed I lost my virginity to that foul mouthed bastard!" Winter yelled at Weiss.

"It's not my fault you had sex with him! You chose his drunk ass and then he disappeared! Not my fault! So screw off and leave my mate alone!" Weiss yelled back at her.

Winter was pelting all of Neptune's mates with ice birds and none of them could get close enough to hit her. Neptune was blocking as many birds as he could, but couldn't stop them all. He got hit multiple times and went down in pain.

He heard another yell and saw Pyrrha being thrown onto the ground with Jaune following her.

"It's over Nikos. You have no hope. Surrender now!" Glynda ordered and Pyrrha stared at her in defiance.

"There's still one thing I have left!" Pyrrha declared and grabbed Jaune.

She pulled down his pants which showed off his hard dick from watching his mates fight against a hot ass MILF. Glynda stared at it in hunger and shook away her shock.

'is that it? I've seen a large penis before Pyrrha." She said with a confident smirk and Pyrrha smiled back.

She tore off her lower undergarments and showed off her bare pussy. She threw Jaune to the ground and he looked at her in confusion.

"Pyrrha! This isn't the time to do this!"

"It is Jaune! If we have sex you'll unlock my semblance! So stick your dick in and fuck me!" Pyrrha yelled at him and he complied by thrusting in one shove. A blinding light blinded the MILFS as Jaune penetrated Pyrrha and engulfed the surrounding area, as everyone heard Pyrrha yell in pleasure.

* * *

 **And there we go! The secret has been revealed! When an amazon loses their virginity, they get their semblance! Read and Review!**


	7. Amazon's Strike Back!

**I know this is a shorter chapter, but I wanted to introduce the next part of the plot going on! Read and Review!**

 **Style: I wanted it to be more of a one on one thing. Neo and company knew that even with their help, fighting Glynda would lead to defeat without semblances**

* * *

The light coming from Pyrrha died down as everyone looked to see Jaune still thrusting into Pyrrha.

"Jaune! AH! We can't- AH! Right now!" She told Jaune as she continued to ride him while everyone else just stared on.

"Let...me...Finish!" Jaune yelled as he thrusted into Pyrrha one final time and she moaned in ecstasy as his seed filled her womb. She pulled herself off of him and some semen was dripping out of her pussy. Neo, Reese and Velvet stared on with hunger, and grabbed Jaune as Pyrrha stood back up to have their turns. She tore off Jaune's shirt, wiped herself up and pulled her bikini bottoms back on.

Her eyes glowed in power as she felt her semblance manifesting. Every single metal weapon that wasn't in use flew around her and were pointed directly at Glynda, who had a pale look on her face. She tried her best to manipulate the blades but couldn't as Pyrrha's power wouldn't allow her control. Pyrrha gave out a mighty roar and smashed Glynda away. The rest of her fellow sisters followed suit in grabbing their mates and having sex with them as each one had a different colored light coming from each amazon having their virginity taken. Yang had a bright yellow light with Ruby following with a bright red, Nora had a pillar of pink, Weiss having white stream out and Blake having a black beam shoot out.

They banged until both finished and rose to fight their MILF enemies. All the guys were in a state of euphoria as their other mates dragged them away to let the ones who now had their semblance fight the MILFS.

Yang charged her mother with fire in her wake and Ruby brought out her scythe at unseeable speeds slashing at Mocha. Mocha tried to use her strength semblance but couldn't land a hit on Ruby, who was zipping around like crazy slicing into Coco's mother. Yang was a living flame and slamming her fists into her mother with ferocity and destructive power. Raven couldn't believe that her daughter had this much power locked away and actually felt some pride in Yang.

Blake was dodging hit after hit from her mother who continued to try and go invisible, but Blake would always dodge at the last second and counterattack with a shadow clone. Kali gritted her teeth in frustration and just wanted to have snu snu with Sun since she hasn't in over seven years! Blake landed another blow and Kali continued to fight her daughter.

"Just a taste Blake! I promise that I won't do what I did to your father to him!" Kali begged and Blake groaned, "Mom! When you get horny, you can't control yourself! You literally broke dad's pelvis by banging him for too long!"

The mother and daughter continued to battle fro dominance over the monkey boy.

Weiss was battling winter with a tornado of snow in their wake. Weiss summoned a Beringel, while Winter summoned an Ursa. The Beringel killed the Ursa summon and attacked Winter with unrelenting blows. Winter sliced the head off the gorilla like beast and glared at Weiss.

"Why can't you share with your own sister Weiss?! Just once every week! Okay, maybe three times every week, but that's beside the point!"

"Winter! It's not my fault you chose to mate with a drunkard, foul mouthed man! You chose him and mated with him multiple times, but didn't know where he went when he disappeared one day! So leave us be sister!"

Weiss summoned a glyph that propelled her right into Winters stomach and the older woman gasped in pain. She recovered and charged her sister once more.

Nora seemed to be controlling lightning itself as she shocked Cinder with deadly bolts and laughed maniacally while doing it. "Think your gonna steal Renny from me firebitch?! I'll shock you til your eyes pop out!" Nora cackled loudly as Cinder tried to get back on the offensive but couldn't take the onslaught that was Nora Valkyrie. Nora picked up her hammer and channeled into it, as she swung at Cinder with a heavy blow. Cinder was narrowly able to dodge it and blew a torrent of flames at the hammer wielder and was met with the hammer again.

She was about to create a fireball when a powerful voice stopped everyone fighting.

"ENOUGH!" A female voice commanded and all amazons and MILFS looked up to see who it was.

It was Salem. Leader of the MILF tribe and the most powerful being on the Island. "Fellow MILFS, retreat for now. With the younger women now having semblance we cannot defeat them without heavy losses. Mark my words though Pyrrha Nikos, we will get reinforcements and your mate and his friends will be ours!"

All the MILFS went through a portal made by Raven and Glynda took one last look at Jaune who was standing with his other mates. She pointed at him and held up her hand and rammed her finger through a hole while licking her lips. Jaune sweated in fear as the older MILF left and sighed in exhaustion. He answered the question on all of the guys mind and screamedl, "WHAT IN THE FUCK WAS ALL OF THAT?!

 **(MILF Hideout)**

"We could've beaten them leader." Raven said with confidence and Salem held up her hand. "I know. But we would've lost too many sisters. We must get reinforcements from other MILFS around the Island."

"Who are you going to ask?" Cinder asked and Salem smiled. "Athena Nikos and Summer Rose."

 **(Top of a plateau)**

"So there's now more guys on the Island Qrow?" Tai asked in a concerned voice and Qrow nodded. "Yep. And it looks like your mate is going after a young guy and mine is going after a blue haired kid." He took a swig of homemade booze from his flask and Tai spoke up again.

"Should we help them? We were their age when we came to the Island with Ozpin, Ghira and Talus. May Oum rest their souls. When I saw that Ghira died from having too much sex that's when we ran."

Qrow pondered this and shrugged, "If we see them about to get killed by sex we can intervene. Those MILFs are hungry for sex though, and they'll do anything to satisfy their urges."

The two older men walked into their secret cave and spoke no more.

* * *

 **SO! What other MILFS should be on the Island? What should Octavia, Neon, Nebula, Coco, Reese, Gwen, May and the Malachite twins semblances be? Review and tell me what you think! Read and Review!**


	8. MILFS Reinforcements!

**So sorry I haven't updated this in a while! Been busy with my other two stories and college so you gotta bear with me!**

 **Random Commenter: :D**

 **Guest1:Yep. It's an ancient law to let an amazon finish when having sex and also DBZ logic. Hopefully they can survive long enough for help...**

 **Guest2: I might add some others. Maybe have CRDL come in and immediately get killed for comedic effect.**

 **Before every chapter! Take a moment of silence for every man that died of Snu Snu! RIP Ozpin, Talus and Ghira! Read and Review in their honor!**

* * *

"How much further Kali? Salem asked as her, Raven, Kali, Winter, Glynda, Cinder and Mocha made their way toward the whole other side of the island.

"Not much farther leader! Athena and Summers village is just ahead!" Kali said happily as they finally came upon the front entrance to the village. Salem was in front with the rest of the MILFS behind her. She stepped forward and an arrow was shot at her feet. Salem looked up to see Sif Valkyrie smirking at all of them while knocking another arrow.

"Hello Salem, fellow MILFS. What brings you to our humble village?"

"We came to ask for the aid of your leader, Athena Nikos!" Salem yelled to Sif and she rose an eyebrow at this.

"And why would you need our help? Your group has some of the most powerful amazons in history!"

"You and I both know that your group is just as powerful! We would like to meet with Athena! There are five new males on the island and the younger amazons are unlocking their semblances as we speak!"

 **(Meanwhile...)**

"Ha ha ha!" Ren let out his sperm inside of Melanie and Miltia immediatelyhad him sheathe inside of her for the second time. Ren was groaning in pleasure while Nora made out with him and Melanie was massaging his muscles.

Jaune was banging Neo from behind and she was panting in ecstasy while eating out Pyrrha. Reese was making out with Jaune and he was fingering Velvet, getting her ready for her turn. He let out inside of Neo in a final moan and Velvet jumped on him to take her turn. He went inside of her in on thrust for the second and rode Jaune reverse cowgirl, showing off her supple beautiful ass. Reese sat on Jaune's face, having him eat her out and Neo was licking his neck, which was sending electricity through his body and Pyrhha was having Jaune finger her.

Neptune was being ridden by Neon and she was loving every second of it. This was her third go and he couldn't believe she could last this long. Dew was having him fondle her breasts while sitting on top of him, Weiss was licking his nipples and that made him shake in pleasure, Nebula was being fingered by Neptune and waiting for her turn to go next.

Mike was slamming hard into Coco from behind with hunger and she loved how rough he was being. He let out inside of her with a final thrust and fell back onto his ass in exhaustion. Arslan was already on him, licking his dick all the way to the base and Yang joined her, both of the beautiful blondes sandwiched his dick between their boobs and this made Mike hard instantly again. Ruby was kissing him all over his body and Coco was sitting behind him, using her breasts as a pillow for Mike so her could lean back and rest while Arslan and Yang blew him.

Sun was thrusting into Octavia hard as he was going inside of her for the second time. She looked happier than ever and loved being screwed by Sun. Blake was reading Ninjas of Love to get new ideas for them all to try, Octavia was being fucked in the missionary while slapped the side of her ass and May was kissing him while he was thrusting into Octavia. Gwen was massaging his thighs while ever now and then, she fondled his balls when he pulled out of Octavia.

 **(Back with the MILFS)**

This caught Sif's attention and she licked her lips in hunger when hearing about more men on the island. She nodded and opened the gate, leaping down from her perch and leading the group to Athena.

Athena was walking with Summer toward Salem and she bowed to her. Salem bowed back and smiled.

"Athena. It's been too long. You don't seem to have aged a day!"

Athena smirked and cut to the chase.

"You need my groups help to defeat my daughters village?" She asked in a serious voice and Salem nodded.

"Yes. Her whole village now has semblances and they outnumber us two to one. With the help of your group, we could take their men and be able to finally have sex after over five years of abstinence!" Salem said that last part in frustration and Athena laughed.

"It's obvious that you haven't been able to teach yourself to resist the urge. My mate Achilles left the island because he had to serve his family back home. He stayed around until Pyrrha was old enough to go out on her own and left. I respect his decision and helped him leave. He promised me that when he was done, he'd come back to live with me. I have no desire to cheat on him."

"Are you listening to yourself? He hasn't returned for five years and you're going to wait for him even longer?! Don't act like the urge doesn't effect you! I saw your group hunting for the two men hiding somewhere on the island! I know Summer always hunts by herself to find her mate that hides with the drunken Qrow! We have five prime, young and strong men that just landed on the island not four days ago! This is our chance to finally satisfy our desires! Besides, the one your daughter picked was a young blonde boy and I know how much you love blondes!"

Athena couldn't argue with Salem. She and her group hunted for Tai and Qrow relentlessly, hoping to catch them and promise no to kill them by having too much sex. But, they were never successful. Every time they thought they had them, they'd escape. Salem's offer was too good to pass up and she sighed in defeat.

"Summer, gather Violet, Diana and Silk. We're going to help our fellow MILFS." Summer nodded and Sif was bouncing around in excitement. She hadn't had sex since Thor and he tragically died from her having too much sex with him.

Salem smiled as they finally evened the odds in this battle.

 **(Tai and Qrow)**

"Well that's not good!" Tai stated the obvious and Qrow took another swig from his flask nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. Those women will eat those young guys alive. They may be older but they're all the same, once they taste sex again, they won't stop until the poor sap is dead. I think we might need to save those young dumbasses. Only if they run the risk of death. Agreed Tai?"

Tai nodded in agreement and they both walked back into their cave. Preparing their weapons for the coming storm.


	9. Aura Training!

**Okay, So sorry I haven't updated this. I've been busy updating my other story and College is being a real bitch. Here's another chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

*Huff huff huff* "I can't go anymore. That herbal concoction you gave me has worn off and my balls hurt from cumming so much!" Jaune exclaimed in a completely exhausted voice. Pyrrha had her arm draped across his chest, Velvet was holding onto his left side, Neo was laying on top of him and resting her head on his shoulder and Reese held his head in her lap. He went at least four times with each girl for a grand total of sixteen orgasms. It was the best time he'd ever had in his entire life, but also the most exhausting.

"It's fine Jaune. You've satisfied us greatly. But we have another way for you to recover faster." Pyrrha said in an upbeat voice.

"What would that be?" Jaune asked in a questioning voice.

"Aura. When an amazon has sex with their mate, they unlock their aura. We just need to draw it out of you. Us amazons were born with aura and now you have it as well. Today, we will unlock your aura and we'll be able to double with what we did last night!" Reese said excitedly and Jaune shivered from what Reese said.

 _"Double what we did last night?! Oum above that would be a total of thirty two times! I hope this aura can heal me and numb the pain my balls feel right now!"_ Jaune thought in his head as they all got dressed to prepare for Jaune's training.

"So how do we unlock it?" Jaune asked.

"Well...' Velvet said in a nervous tone which didn't make Jaune feel better.

 **(Ten minutes later)**

"Hanging me off the side of a cliff and then dropping me?!" Jaune yelled in horror as Pyrrha held onto his ankle.

"Don't worry Jaune. Reese and Velvet are down below, so they'll catch you if your aura doesn't unlock. We'll know if it does when there is a blinding light when you fall off the cliff!" Pyrrha said reassuringly with a smile, which didn't make Jaune feel much better. He went from having sex with four hotter than hell girls, to now being thrown off a cliff by said girls. What an unfortunate change of events!

"ALRIGHT! I"M GONNA DROP HIM!" Pyrrha yelled down to her fellow amazons down below.

"OKAY! SEND HIM DOWN!" Reese yelled back and Pyrrha released Jaune. He was screaming in terror as he was quickly approaching the ground at high speeds. At the last moment when he was roughly ten feet away from having his face meet the ground, velvet caught him with a smile on her face.

"Sorry Jaune. This is the only way to get your aura out!" She said happily and gave him a small kiss. She then walked over to a rope and gave neo the signal to pull Jaune up. This process continued for two straight hours, much to Jaune's disdain.

"Please...No more!" Jaune begged as he held onto a rock with a death grip.

"Come on Jaune! We've caught you every time! Calm down and jump off the cliff dammit!" Pyrrha and Neo tugged on him hard, trying to dislodge him from the rock. Jaune felt power start to surge through him as his hands started to crush the piece of stone he was holding onto. A blinding white light lit up around Jaune and knocked Pyrrha and Neo back. They recovered immediately and stared at Jaune in excitement. He was glowing white all over his body, as his aura manifested and started to die down.

"Whoa. Okay, this is insane. I feel...so much stronger! And...and...extremely...HORNY!" Jaune yelled that last part loudly and tackled Pyrrha while tearing off his pants in the process. His already erect dick sprung out and he shoved it down Pyrrha's throat, much to her surprise and pleasure.

"GHLLK! HRRLK!" Pyrrha gagged violently on his cock as he kept slamming back into her mouth, feeling it slide down her throat. Jaune kept thrusting in and out of her throat as he deepthroated her, panting in pleasure and continued going harder and harder. Neo watched on and started to finger herself at seeing Jaune act so dominant. Pyrrha was starting to run out of air, but felt Jaune's dick twitch as he unloaded a huge amount of cum into her mouth. Her cheeks puffed from the sheer amount and she had some start to leak out of her nose. She drank all of his semen and Jaune pulled himself out of her mouth, still erect. Pyrrha coughed and breathed hard as she finally got the much needed air after being throatfucked so violently.

"I-I'm sorry Pyrrha! I don't know what came over me!"

"It's *Cough* fine Jaune. It's natural that you became overcome with lust. That's what happens when a man unlocks his aura. They become extremely lustful and screw the first thing they see. Mainly, you saw my mouth and felt you had to stick your dick in it." She said playfully as Velvet and Reese sprinted back up from the bottom.

"So he unlocked his aura! That's good! Now..." Reese said suggestively as she took off her top, showing off her bare breasts to Jaune.

He immediately jumped on her and started to titfuck her hard. The rest of his mates undressed as well, preparing themselves for a long day of sex.

 **(Sun)**

"I...can't...believe...you...had me...fight a...Bewolf...with no...weapon!" Sun panted tiredly as his mates stared on in pleasure seeing him now glowing with yellow aura, having unlocked it in the fight with the beast.

"I think you all should be punished for this!" Sun grabbed onto them all and took off their bottoms, lining them all up to be fucked doggystyle. He started to thrust into Blake hard, grabbing onto her ass and slapping it much to Blake's pleasure. He pulled out of her right before she could cum and groaned in displeasure. Sun then slammed into Octavia as she panted heavily, moaning in ecstasy. He pulled out of her as well before she could orgasm and layed into Gwen with ferocirty. He slammed all the way to the base of his shaft right into her pussy, pulling in and out at high speeds. After a few more thrusts and feeling her about to finish, he pulled out and shoved his dick into May's ass. The quiet girl yelped as he thrusted his dick into her ass, plowing it with reckless abandon. He went into it a few more times before pulling out and spraying his semen all over them all.

"There's more to come my dears..." Sun said in a deep voice filled with lust as he went at it again.

 **(Neptune)**

Neptune was lying on the ground, soaked from head to toe in water with his semblance unlocked. Weiss used her glyphs to throw him into the ocean and that lead to his aura unlocking from the sheer terror. He swam to shore at high speeds, falling to the sandy ground in exhaustion.

"I am...going...to bang you all...so hard...once I get my breath back!" His mates were already disrobing and he stood up with renewed energy.

He then grabbed Neon and had her get into doggystyle postition. He grabbed onto her tail and started to slam into her. She shook in pleasure as he gripped her tail tight, pulling on it with every thrust. He kept slamming in and out of her, slapping her ass hard.

"You've been a naughty kitty Neon! You need to be punished!" He grunted and kept laying into her, not stopping for a second.

"Yes! Treat me like the slutty cat I am! Fill me with your cum!" She responded and he obliged her. Letting out one final roar and shooting his cum right into her pussy. He pulled out and Neon layed on the ground, still basking in how hard Neptune went on her.

"Who's next?" He asked expectantly and his mates smiled at his assertiveness, ready to get down.

 **(Mike)**

"You...three...are fucking...brutal!" Mike was leaned up on a tree with his aura unlocked. It had a black hue to it and his mates all smiled in pride. Yang, Arslan and Coco decided that the best way to get his aura manifested, was to kick the ever living shit out of him in hand to hand protested against this because of how dangerous it was and she stood on the sidelines squealing in fear every time it looked like a hit would connect and shatter Mike's skull or body. All three of them were throwing punches that cracked rocks and broke entire trees, so it was a hellish test. His aura finally unleashed after Yang was about to throw a nasty right hook into him, but he caught her fist with his aura surrounding him. Even after getting his newfound power, he was completely spent.

"I'm...gonna...screw...you all." Mike rose and grabbed Coco, he tore off her bottoms and pushed her against a tree while standing. He thrusted into her in one push, completely engulfing his dick in her pussy. Coco moaned loudly as he started to get a rhythm.

"You're...going...to beg me...to stop!" He grunted ferociously in between thrusts.

"Show me what you got big man! Pull on my hair and treat me like a whore then!" Coco yelled back at him with a lustful smile and he obliged her, he pulled her hair and slapped her ass hard. He felt himself about to blow and Coco started to contract from her own orgasm, squeezing his dick even tighter than before. With a final thrust, he shot into her. He pulled out and Coco leaned against the tree for support. Mike grabbed Yang next and took a breath.

"I'm gonna have a hayday with all of you!" Mike promised and sheathed himself in Yang. Ruby and Arslan shivered as they disrobed, preparing for their turn.

 **(Ren)**

"Nora...never...threaten...to smash my balls with your hammer again!" Ren said as he stood in a tree, Nora was below him smirking from her work. Melanie and Miltia thought a good way to get Ren's aura out was by sparring with him. Unfortunately, Nora took that as a challenge and attacked Ren full force. At the end, she threatened to crush his testicles if he didn't stop running. Ren's green aura protected him as Nora attempted to smash him and he back flipped into a tree to escape. He leapt down and pointed at Nora.

"You...aren't getting sex until the twins are tired. It's your punishment for trying to crush my testicles."

"But Rennnnyyyy! It was to unlock your aura!" Nora whined and tried to grab Ren's dick through his pants. He grabbed her hand and waved his finger in front of ther face.

"No buts Nora. The twins get to go until they're tired."

Nora pouted and sat down, waiting for the three of them to start. Ren was keeping his composure quite well despite the urge to let Nora grab his junk. The twins already had their clothes off and gestured for him to do the same.

He did as they wanted and had him lie on his back. The two beautiful girls sandwiched his dick between their pussys and started to rub him simultaneously. Ren threw his head back as the two girls worked their magic, feeling the waves of pleasure hitting him like a truck. He grabbed onto Melanie's breast and started to fondle it, while sucking on Miltia's. He felt himself about to burst when they both started to gently stroke him with their hands and sprayed his seed all over both of them. They licked the semen off one another and swallowed the salty liquid. Melanie spread her bare pussy and gave Ren a sensual wink.

"Ready for round two?" She said in a husky voice and Ren answered by shoving his cock into her hard. It took a while for the twins to finally get tired enough for Nora to get her turn.

 **(Middle of the Night)**

Glynda and Athena stood at the entrance of Jaune's hut, ready to take their prize.

"Alright, I'll levitate him through the window and you tranquilize him. Sound good?" Glynda asked and Athena nodded. They executed their plan flawlessly. Jaune's mates weren't too close to him and didn't have a grip on him either so lifting him through the window was easy. Athena pricked him with the small dart and felt his pulse slow down. They had got their reward. The two MILFS carried their prize back, excited in finally having a good time in such a long while.


	10. MILF Booty and Planning!

**So it's been a while...I got no excuse. I just haven't had much time to write fanfiction because of college. So here's a new chapter. Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review!**

* * *

So the first thing that Jaune thought would happen when he woke up was being surrounded by his mates and snuggling with them. What he was met with, was the blonde MILF from a few weeks ago who looked like she wanted to eat him.

"You're finally awake. Good. Now we can proceed." Glynda said suggestively as she descended upon the young Arc. Jaune tried to stand up but found himself shackled to the bed frame. He gulped and felt himself start to harden as Glynda took off her clothes and straddled him. Jaune felt waves of pleasure as she continued to grind herself on top of him.

"Hmmpf. You've only experienced sex with those inexperienced girls. I think it's time for you to feel how an experienced woman can pleasure you. I am Glynda Goodwitch, and I'll show you just how much better a MILF is compared to those girls in the valley." Glynda smiled sensually as she tore off Jaune's pants and grabbed his fully hardened member.

Jaune gulped and lost himself to pleasure as Glynda did her..."magic."

 **(Amazon camp and guys)**

"I WILL FIND THOSE DAMN MILFS, BEAT THEM WITHIN AN INCH OF THEIR LIVES AND MAKE THEM WATCH ME HAVE SEX WITH JAUNE!" Pyrrha and her fellow sister mates yelled in unison as they screamed to the high heavens in anger.

 _"Those damn older bitches took my brother. For that, I'll make them suffer!"_ Mike spoke in his head angrily and gripped his fists tight as he watched Jaune's mates be held back by his mates and Ren's.

"PYRRHA! You need to calm down sister! We'll get him back! We need to think of a plan first and make sure that there's at least one sister awake at all times watching over each of the guys so we won't lose another!" Yang reasoned as she struggled to hold back a thrashing Pyrrha.

The moment that Pyrrha awoke and found Jaune gone made her panic considering he usually woke her up when he did. She roused her sister mates and looked all around for Jaune and found no trace of him. They finally found the place where the MILFs infiltrated and also discovered a lock of Jaune's hair. This sent Jaune's mates wild as they grabbed their weapons to assault the MILFs to take back what was theirs!

It took another twenty minutes before they all calmed down and Pyrrha recomposed herself.

"I know for a fact that Salem couldn't have acted alone. She must've gotten help from the other MILF tribe on the island." Pyrrha said through gritted teeth.

All the amazons in attendance froze when hearing that Salem had reinforcements. There was only one other MILF clan on the island, and that clan was led by Pyrrha's own mother.

"What kind of other clan are we talking about here Pyrrha?" Ren asked in a calm voice and Pyrrha looked at him with a tired stare.

"My mother's tribe. She swore to me when I became of age to live on my own that she'd wait for my father... Unfortunately, she didn't keep that promise. She must've helped Salem infiltrate our camp to kidnap one of you, five boys. Her clan is just as powerful as Salem's and is not to be trifled with. Considering that we were barely able to fend off Salem's attack, I don't know whether or not we can stop a combined effort."

The four guys all took in this information and shook at the thought of what their mates told them. How their mothers had so much sex with their fathers, they died because of it.

"S-so what are we gonna do? Are there any other amazon clans that can help us?" Neptune asked in a fearful voice, and Pyrrha shook her head.

"Not that we know of Neptune. I fear that we are on our own. The only way we can even the odds further is by unlocking all of your semblances."

All of the guys started to sweat in fear at that answer. Considering what it took to get their aura unlocked, it was probably going to be even harder to unlock their semblances as well.

Sun, Neptune, Ren and Mike stepped forward and looked at Pyrrha intensely with a fire in their eyes.

"When does our training start? I'd like to rescue my brother as soon as possible." Mike asked, and Pyrrha nodded at them a smile.

"Immediately. Prepare yourselves by joining your respective mates. My sister mates and I will train with our own semblances while you four guys train with your mates."

 **(Back with Jaune)**

Glynda let out a satisfied sigh as she lied down next to a panting Jaune who was twitching by the sheer experience of Glynda having sex with him. He couldn't believe just how amazing she could be. The way she sucked him off, expertly rode him to ensure that he'd last as long as possible and the pure sexual allure of her presence. It was intoxicating.

"Unfortunately Jaune, our session has ended. It's time for another one of my MILF sisters to have their turn." Glynda said with regret and Jaune couldn't even respond.

 _"Another one?! I'm completely spent after an evening with Glynda!"_ Jaune yelled in his head as Glynda strode through the opening of the hut and another MILF entered. She looked exactly like Pyrrha except she had larger breasts and her hair completely down instead of a ponytail.

"Hello, Jaune Arc. My name is Athena Nikos, and I am Pyrrha's mother. We will be getting very well acquainted with one another for the next few hours~

Jaune could only twitch as he prepared himself for the coming storm of sexy MILF booty...

 **(Tai and Qrow)**

"Well, shit...looks like one of them got captured, Tai." Qrow said grimly as he saw another MILF enter the tent where Jaune was.

"Yep. We gonna save him?"

Qrow sighed as he took out his flask, taking a long drink from it.

"I guess. Not right now though. We need him to learn that even though his mates aren't as sexually driven as the MILFS, they will be in time. Then we'll go save him."

Tai nodded in agreement as they prepared their weapons for the coming rescue mission.

* * *

 **So should there be other amazons on the islands? I don't know. I haven't thought about it. Read and review!**


	11. Divine Intervention!

**HELLO MY CHILDREN! I HAVE RETURNED! WE GONNA HAVE MILF BOOTY, BOATS AND HOES, LAST MINUTE RESCUES AND A WHOLE LOT MORE! WHOOO! READ AND REVIEW! One of the scenes is fanservice to a certain perverted writer with a strange fetish but hey I don't judge! This is for you man and you'll know its you!**

* * *

*Huff huff huff* Jaune panted as he gasped for air in exhaustion. Pyrrha's mother had run him ragged and he could feel his crotch hurting from her slamming down onto his dick.

"You have good stamina Jaune and are extremely pleasurable. It's now time for Salem to have her turn with you now." Athena stood with a satisfied smile and wiped herself off from her time with Jaune. She left the tent and jaune could only ponder in his thoughts as he waited for the next Amazon to come.

 _"Oum above this was awesome the first twenty times but it's getting old now! My dick is about to fall off from how sore it is! I gotta try to find a way out of here or I'll literally die from sex!"_

This was no exaggeration. Jaune's body was at its limit and he could feel it. Any more sex would possibly seriously injure him or even kill! Jaune yanked at the chains with all his might but alas, he didn't have the raw strength of his stepbrother despite training with him constantly. He looked around more and spotted the key on a table by the end of the bed. Jaune wiggled his way as far as possible, trying to use his feet to grab the key. Jaune used every inch of his body and his labors was successful! He lifted the key to his mouth in a masterful show of flexibility and moved his head toward the keyhole on his chains. Finally! He'd be free and-

"My that was quite the show Mr. Arc, but you aren't leaving any time soon." A pale-skinned woman with what seemed to have veins going down her entire body smiled menacingly at the young Arc. She stripped off her top and laid on top of Jaune's chest, swirling her finger around his pecs and feeling his lean muscles.

"Mmmm. I like your build and you penis is well above average! You will satisfy me immensely, but you need to be punished for trying to escape my little pet." She said with a terrifying smile and Jaune noticed that she hadn't taken off her lower garments covering her nether regions. And for good reason. He saw a bulge in her pants and immediately went into 'FUCK THIS SHIT IM OUT MODE!' Salem relished in his panic, fear and loved to see him squirm. She took off her pants and showed her erect eight-inch cock, which then made jaune turn whiter than Salem's skin.

 _"THIS BITCH HAS A DICK!"_ Jaune screamed in his head in fear as he shook in terror. He was about to be fucked in the ass!"

 **(Tai and Qrow)**

"THAT BITCH HAS A DICK!?" Qrow screamed at the top of his lungs as he threw up down the side of the mountain. Tai stared on in horror and slapped the shit out of Qrow to make him focus.

"QROW! SNAP OUT OF IT! WE GOTTA SAVE THAT POOR BASTARD!" Tai said desparately as Qrow wiped his mouth of any puke.

"Tai don't you realize?! That crazy bitch fucked Oz in the ass! She was his mate along with Glynda!"

Tai paled and gave Qrow a determined look.

"No man should ever be fucked in the ass Qrow! We have to save his ass!" Tai said heroically and Qrow nodded.

"Yep! Hop on my back as I transform!" Qrow said urgently as he transformed. Tai then gracefully jumped onto Qrow's back and held his head high, ready to ride his noble steed!"

"CAW CAW!" Qrow cawwed and translated to "TAI YOURE A FATASS!" He flew towards Jaune's location like a bullet! The scene looked comical as a few MILFS saw an adult man riding on the back of a tiny crow, completely staring on at the stupidity of the scene that was happening above their heads.

 **(Jaune)**

Salem had positioned Jaune with his fine muscular ass sticking up. Salem licked his asshole, getting it ready for penetration! Jaune thrashed wildly as he desperately tried to escape.

"OOOO I love a man who squirms! My last mate reacted about the same but he was moaning by hour six my dear Jaune! You'll learn to love it!"

She positioned herself above his ass and Jaune closed his eyes, praying for a miracle.

"OH SHIT!" Tai screamed as he crashed through the roof and into Salem, stopping her. She crashed through the wall and tai shook his head, trying to regain his bearings. Qrow morphed back and slugged Tai across the face hard, knocking the blonde man to the floor.

"You dumbass! You've been eating too much meat fatass!"

"I'm the dumbass?! It's not my fault that I got more actual muscle than you! I lift, you don't! Get some gains baby arms!"

"Baby arms?! I just knocked your ass on the floor with these baby arms!"

"HEY!" Jaune screamed and the two looked at him.

"If you're gonna rescue me, stop yelling at each other! Get me out of here please!" Jaune pleaded and the two obliged him, breaking him out of his chains and running the fuck out of there!

Salem shook her head and saw her fine piece of ass being hauled away by the two men they have been hunting down for the past ten years. She growled in frustration as she smashed what was left of the hut to pieces and rallied her fellow MILFS.

"SEARCH THE MOUNTAINS! I WANT THEM FOUND AND I WANT THEM FOUND NOW!"

 **(Jaune, Qrow and Tai)**

"Did we lose em?" Tai asked Qrow as they made it to their backup hideout far away from the MILF camp.

"Yeah, we're good Tai."

"Um, thank you for saving me sirs but what the hell is going on and I thought that all the previous men on the Island died or left?"

Tai and Qrow looked at Jaune, then at each other.

"We're the only survivors because we found out just how lustful those MILFS and amazons are, young man. Your mates may not kill you by sex now, or even five years from now, but they will kill you eventually. We watched as our dearest friend Ghira died of being ridden so hard by his mate, his pelvis and crotch broke. Along with his dick! Jaune was it? Those MILFS are relentless. They've been hunting Qrow and I for the past ten years relentlessly. We've needed to run away many times and have almost been caught. There was four of us, but now it's just the two of us."

"Wha-wha happened to the other two?" Jaune asked in horror and Qrow answered.

"Our friend Talus was captured while gathering fish by a stream. He was able to fight a few of them off because of his aura and semblance, but it was only a matter of time. I had to stop Tai from trying to charge in to save him. He didn't even last a full day before he succumbed to the pure amount of ass. We then lost Thor when we were discovered by a large group. He was unrelenting and fought them off long enough to let us escape. He then jumped off the edge of the cliff, not wanting to die from smexy ass. Now it's just us, and you're friends are in the den of wolves!"

"No. Pyrrha and them are different! They know when we need to stop! I trust them!" Jaune defended his mates defiantly and the two men sighed in defeat.

"Then that is your decision. If you can convince you're mates, then that will protect you from the MILFS. But be warned Jaune Arc, if your mates start to act like the MILFs, then your fate is sealed.

* * *

 **And this marks the end of the chapter! So sorry for not updating this in so long. College, Fortnite and some family stuff have been going on so I haven't been able to write a lot but I'm back and won't be able to update for a week or so! Here you all go and the futa Salem was fanservice for a friend. You'll find out soon enough lol. I love you all! Read and Review!**


	12. Semblance Training!

**Sooooooooo...been a while and I apologize...Here's a new chapter!**

* * *

"Alright idiots! This was the last recorded area where Arc and his merry bunch of morons were. So let's look for them and then beat the shit out of them!" Cardin ordered as he marched in front of his friends.

"Uh Cardin, you do realize that Jaune has always beaten you in one on one...And Mike literally smashed all four of us into the ground last time we sparred against him..." Dove spoke up.

"Shut up! We're better than them in every way!"

"They are the number one ranked team at Beacon while we're only number eight. Also, we barely completed a D level mission while they've completed multiple A level missions.." Russel said dejectedly.

"HEY! That cat was a pain in the ass to catch dammit!"

"That cat also pissed in your face giving you pink eye." Sky said with his face in his hand.

"ALRIGHT! I GET IT! We may suck, but we can show these assholes up by dragging them back! Our revenge is finally at hand!"

The three looked at one another and had an eery feeling that this wasn't going to go well.

*Rustle Rustle*

The four readied their weapons as something made a noise in the bushes. They waited until a full grown scantily clad woman with blood red eyes and long black haired eyed them all with interest.

"Hmm. So more men have found their way here? No matter, come with me." Raven ordered as the four looked at one another and still didn't move.

"Yeah how about no and telling us where the fuck Jaune Arc and four other dumbasses are before things get ugly ya stinking whore."

Raven's smirk disappeared as her eyes flashed dangerously. CRDL flinched in fear as Raven unsheathed her sword with killer intent in her eyes.

"H-hold on lady. Let's not get-" Sky was interrupted as Raven smashed her knees into his nuts, making Sky go limp as he clutched his crotch. Dove rushed in with his sword but was met with a quick foot between his ass and crotch sending him to the floor twitching. Russel went next and failed to slash Raven with his daggers and got flattened out by a single punch from Raven. Cardin looked at his downed comrades and was shaking in fear as he could barely hold onto his mace. Raven walked slowly toward him and tilted her head.

"Come now, you know that it's hopeless." Raven laughed as she grabbed Cardin's mace and bent him over and start smacking his with the flat of her blade.

"DON"T *SLAP* EVER *CALL* A WOMAN* A WHORE!" Raven roared as Cardin fell to the ground with a look of pure bliss on his face.

"H-hit me harder daddy." Cardin whispered as he passed out. Raven stared down at Cardin in shock as she processed what she just heard.

"The fuck did he just say?" Raven said to no one as she opened a portal and proceeded to throw all of team CRDL through it.

 **(Jaune)**

"Nah ass is better than tits Tai. If a girl has small tits, it's possible for her to get a big ass. So ass wins." Qrow said as he chopped fauna in front of Tai and Jaune

"Nope! Boobs are better Qrow! They're called funbags for a reason and your sisters boobs are the greatest that I've ever groped!"

"See that's what separates the amateurs from the connoisseurs Tai. Every man knows that you grab the ass more during sex than boobs. Sure you grab tits a lot during foreplay, but during actual sex that ass is grabbed the most."

Jaune could only shake his head as he listened to the two older men talk about women.

"Alright let's ask the kid. Kid! What's better? TIts or ass?"

Jaune looked at them and shrugged.

"Why can't I like both equally?" Jaune stated as Tai and Qrow both tapped their chins, opened their mouths to speak and immediately went back to thinking.

"Ya know, the kid has a point." Qrow scratched his minimal amount of facial hair as Tai nodded in agreement.

"I think he may be the chosen one Qrow." Tai said with a smirk as Jaune looked at the two in confusion.

"Tai that's wishful thinking."

"But the legend says that one day a man will unite and rule over all amazons because he loves both ass and boobs!"

"Tai shut up. You're being delusional. It looks like we're here." The three entered the clearing where they were greeted by a...strange sight.

"Cmon Renny! You can run faster than that!" Nora yelled as she chased after Ren with her hammer, threatening to break his legs if he didn't run faster!

"You can be more precise than that Neptune! Again!" Weiss berated Neptune for missing another trident throw and made him go again.

"Your not allowed to beg for mercy until I feel like you've earned it! Blake cracked a whip while wearing a dominatrix outfit and stepping on a tied up Sun who was yelling in pain through a ballgag.

"Get back up Mike! You can take more hits than that!" Yang, Arslan and Coco yelled in unison as Mike struggled to stand. Sporting numerous bruises and blood leaking from countless wounds.

The three newcomers could only stare dumbfounded while Jaune felt two arms wrap around his chest and familiar red hair fall in front of him.

"Well Jaune, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. And it seems that you've found a few friends. We'll have sex later but right now we need to unlock your semblance. NEO!"

The ice cream colored girl appeared in front of Jaune with a bright smile and planted a kiss on his lips. Reese and Velvet both had spears at the ready with sheepish smiles. Jaune could only gulp in fear at what lied ahead.

"HOLD THE FUCKING PHONE!" Tai yelled in rage as he gave Mike a death glare.

"Your my daughter's mate? Oh your dead now kid!" Tai yelled as Ruby and Yang jumped in front of Mike.

"Dad! He's a nice guy!" Ruby said defensively.

"I don't care!"

"We haven't seen you in six months!"

"I've been running from your bitch of a mother Yang! Ruby, your mom hasn't hunted me and I go to her secretly every now and then but Yang your mom's a bitch!"

"Yeah I know! She tried to steal Mike!"

"That fucking slut!"

 **(MILFS)**

"Well those three barely lasted. Good god they only lasted five rounds before succumbing. I'm most disappointed." Salem Yawned in boredom along with Kali and Sif who were pissed in being so unsatisfied as Cardin was the last left.

"So, what do you think young man."

Cardin said nothing as he swallowed in fear.

"I'll make you feel good so let's see how big you get." Salem Gripped his soft dick and started to pump it. After five minutes of Cardin not getting hard Salem started to lick and suck it but nothing happened.

"Alright, what the hell?! Are you gay or something?!"

"Ummm.." Cardin said nervously.

"Kali, Sif leave me with this one." Salem smirked as the two left.

"So you like guys huh?"

"Y-yea."

"Don't worry sweetie. I'm ok with that. In fact..." Salem took off her pants, revealing her rock hard erection, finally making Cardin get hard.

"We're gonna have fun dear Cardin. But tell me, what do you know about the group of men that you were sent to find?"

"A lot."

"Good good. And let me guess, you like one of them don't you?"

"Y-yes."

"And who would that be?"

"..."

"Hmm what was that?"

"MY JAUNE SENPAI!" Cardin yelled loudly. As Salem slid it into his cheeks. :D

 **(Jaune)**

Jaune's head perked up in fear for a split second and looked around while breathing hard.

"Jaune? What's wrong?" Pyrrha asked in a concerned voice as she held his head in her bosom.

"I-I felt a great disturbance..." Jaune whispered as he started to motorboat Pyrrha's tits to forget the terrible disturbance. Jaune could only hear one word when he felt the disturbance... _Senpai..._

* * *

 **Alright so chapter done! Sorry for the long wait! Read and Review!**


	13. Dawn before Attack!

**Kept you waiting huh? Yeah...sorry for the long wait. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE BOY!" The irate father screamed as he chased after Mike in rage. The younger male yelped in fear barely dodging the fist from his technical father in law, sweating profusely when seeing the crater the older man left where he just was.

"Dad! We told you that he's a good guy!"

"I don't give a shit! He took your sisters virginity Ruby! It was too early! As soon as I'm done pulverizing him I'm making you a chastity belt!"

"Uh...well...the thing is dad..." The rose tapped her fingers together and shuffled awkwardly refusing to meet her father's eyes. Tai put two and two together and gave Mike a death stare that would make Salem herself run away in fear.

"You...took...my youngest baby girls innocence!?" Fire erupted around the older man like a tornado. Mike could only stand frozen in fear as the flames whipped at his hair and danced across his skin.

'So this is how I die...in my underwear and killed by my mate's father.' The flame overtook the young man and he was swallowed up by the inferno. Ruby, Coco, Yang, and Arslan watched in horror as the heat completely overtook their mate.

"There! Now he's a charred corpse! All is right in the world now." Tai turned his back on the blaze but stopped and looked behind to see a figure walking out of the fire. Heavy breathing could be heard as the figure exited the flames, Mike exited the flame with his entire body covered in what looked to be steel. He looked down at his body in admiration and smirked before giving Tai a death stare.

"Hey Tai, why don't you try that again?"

"Oh you cocky little brat you'll regret saying that!"

Everyone else stared on in awe at the spectacle in front of them realizing that Mike had unlocked his semblance.

"So that's how we activate their semblances! By having the stress of in laws try to kill them!" Nora yelled proudly.

"No nora, it was because of how stressful the situation was for Mike. Uncle Qrow, would you use your semblance on the other guys to unlock their semblances?"

"Sure. As long as I get to kick the piss out of em. Oh and all you ladies better step back, don't wanna get caught in it." The amazons nodded and jumped away leaving Qrow in front of their mates.

"How are you going to unlock our semblances? Beat the shit out of us even more? Cus we've endured that for the past days."

"Oh no no no. Ya see, even though your mates were putting you in high-stress situations they were holding back because they love you all. Me on the other hand? Well..." Qrow cracked his neck and knuckles while smiling wickedly.

"I'm not so gentle."'

 **(MILFS)**

"Are we going to attack or not? We already have them outnumbered and the men are useless since they don't have their semblances." Raven growled in annoyance as Salem rolled her eyes.

"Patience Raven. I want our little canary to tell me more." The vein riddled woman smiled before stroking Cardin's cheek, the young man seemingly in a trance.

"Now Cardin my dear, tell me the weaknesses of each new man on the island." Cardin nodded, completely compliant to his mistress's orders.

"The tanned blonde named Sun Wukong, his weakness has always been those he's cared for. Threaten someone he loves and he'll lose his composure."

"Did you hear that Kali? Threaten to hurt one of his mates and he'll crumble. Utilize and capitalize on the fault of his." The older cat woman nodded and Cardin continued.

"The other Blonde, Jaune Arc, my sempai. His weakness is helplessness. Take everything away from him, his power, his friends, brother, and mates, he'll wither and falter."

"Ah, so we'll make him suffer. Athena, Glynda he'll be your main target but make sure he is the last to fall. I want him to see everyone he loves defeated because of his own incompetence."

"Next one Cardin if you would please."

"Lie Ren, his weakness is his stamina in combat. Even though he might be a great fighter, his stamina is very limited and is drained after a hard battle."

"A simple one, good. Cinder you know what to do."

"Yes, my queen. It will be done."

"Tell me Yang's mates weakness. The one named Yacidian." Raven ordered.

"Mike Yacidian, his is tricky. Bring up his past about how he was abandoned by his real parents and he'll either fight with more ferocity and power or lose himself to rage fighting wildly without thought. It's both a weakness and a positive so do it with caution. If that fails, harm Jaune Arc, he cares for Jaune more than his own life and will not hesitate to sacrifice himself without resistance."

"The final one now if you would please?" Winter interjected.

"Neptune Vasilias, his is being dominated. Whips, leather, chains anything to do with painful bondage."

"...That's...an...interesting weakness. Is it too late to trade with someone else?"

"No, now deal with your poor decision making when it comes to mates and accept the fact that Qrow despite being a drunkard asshole would probably be better than the Neptune boy."

Winter walked away in a huff steam coming from her head.

"Thank you so much Cardin," Salem cooed as she hugged him from behind. Cardin blushed at the show of affection, but mostly at the fact that Salem's erect cock was now sandwiched between his cheeks.

"T-thank you, Salem," he whispered out, breath shuttering in anticipation. "H-happy to help."

"I know you are," Salem pulled her hips back slightly and then pushed them forward, burring all 8 inches of her hard poll in him in one go.

Cardin was a really sweet boy once you got to know him... a sweet boy that loved moaning and panting in ecstasy as she fucked him his ass like a toy.

Cinder tried to return to Salem for advice on their attack. But when she got close to her tent and heard the rapid sound of skin impacting against skin and the boy's moaning, she decided against it.

* * *

 **Sorry it's taken so long. That last part was written by mah boi blaiseingfire! Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter. Maybe I'll update it again soon IDK gotta be in a certain mood for this story.**


End file.
